


Ice Cream

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eats vanilla ice cream if you give him a choice, but really prefers blueberry cheesecake frozen custard. But only the kind with wild blueberries, and he'll never, ever ask for a scoop of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forty things Ray knows about Fraser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70708) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23). 



It starts when Ray shows up at the Consulate before Fraser gets back from picking up lunch on Tuesday. He lets himself in, waves at Turnbull from as far across the room as he can, and wanders up the hall to hang out with Dief while he waits. Ray's doing a little hum-step-slide as he opens the door, and so he maybe yelps a little when he looks up and there's a guy standing next to Fraser's chair.

Ray's got the right office, because there's Fraser's cot folded up in the corner, but this is definitely not Fraser. Too old, and too short, although when the guy clears his throat and starts lecturing about manners and protocol and the sovereignty of Canadian consular facilities, Ray decides that he's definitely related somehow.

In the fifteen minutes it takes Fraser to get from the bodega on Madison with three sandwiches and a carton of cheese fries, Ray learns a lot from old crazy Mountie guy. Not much of it is useful, but it turns out that the guy both new Fraser as a kid and thinks pretty highly of him now. And, although Ray will never think about the conversation without squirming, all Ray needs to do to win--_Benton's affections, although you will understand, young man, that I expect you to use this knowledge judiciously and without mentioning to Benton where you acquired it_\--a ticket into Fraser's pants is season tickets to the curling club and a bottomless carton of blueberry ice cream.

Not just any ice cream, though. Some weird stuff that's made with unpasteurized cream and imported wild blueberries and no refined sugar because sugar--as Ray hears, twice, and if he didn't already suspect they were related he'd have figured it out about now--_ refined sugar cheapens the palate and cannot compare to the gustatory delights of pure Canadian maple syrup_.

Whatever. Ray can't believe he didn't figure it out on his own, because of course Fraser's favorite dessert is something you can only get in Canada or make with a recipe, three hours of work, and ten pounds of ice.

Ray is already considering out how soon he can get to the store and buy an ice cream maker when Fraser walks in, takes a shifty look at the old Mountie guy, and then carefully ignores him all the way through lunch. Old Mountie guy doesn't seem surprised, just winks and lets himself out through the closet, which is probably a metaphor or something, and Ray just shakes his head and takes another bite of his sandwich.


End file.
